El Caballero Solitario Y La Chica invisible
by TheBrokenHeartSpeaker
Summary: Un súper modelo tan apuesto que deslumbra los ojos de las mujeres y una chica tan común que puede pasar desapercibida por sus amigos mas íntimos. Como dos seres tan opuestos logran siquiera conocerse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Probablemente jamas han leído algunos de mis fics y es que hasta yo los leo y me dan ganas de borrarlos. Peeeero este que van leer lo saque de un sueño que tuve hace mucho.**

 **El principio puede parecer un poco tedioso pero es importante como para entender de que va la historia. Sin mas interrupciones, disfruten!**

* * *

El verano estaba próximo y el calor se hacia presente. Las escuelas repletas de ventiladores que lo único que hacían es dar aire caliente. La mitad de los alumnos de secundario se ausentaban, ya que debido a que los únicos que asistían eran los que cuyas notas no eran exactamente sobresalientes. Y ahí se encontraba, en el ultimo banco con vista a la venta se encontraba una Mia cuyos ojos se hacían cada vez mas pesados, su cabeza apoyada en una mano esperando poder salir de esa cárcel glorificada a la que muchos llaman instituto. Una simple campana, un sonido agudo y seria libre para poder encontrarse nuevamente con su gran amiga, su gran compañera, la que permanece toda las noches con ella sin falta… su cama.

De pronto se escucho un sonido, Mia sobresaltada, casi apunto de levantarse cuando se da cuenta que el sonido es la vos de su profesora pidiendo una respuesta a lo que Mia simplemente contesto con un ¨no se¨.

\- Bueno Mia, es claro que te quedaras en ese asiento el resto del verano.- Replico la profesora causando la risa de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes en el salón.- Por cierto me llevo tu télefono, no queremos tener otra distracción, o si?. Ven a buscarlo luego de mi ultima clase.

Cuando porfió el timbre del demonio sonó, todo se levantaron precipitadamente de sus asientos y con el rostro rojo de furia, Mia, se dirigió a los casilleros depositando sus pertenencias para después cerrarlo con una fuerza descomunal. Respiró hondo y consolaba a si misma de que las clases ya habían terminado y que ya podría volver a su hogar y dormir en la comodidad de su cama, pero luego recordó que debía quedarse una hora mas por culpa de la maldita profesora.

Luego de una larga caminata por los pasillos, decide pasar un tiempo en el jardín para ahogar sus problemas con aire de naturaleza y en eso, lo ve, el chico que se roba las miradas y los corazones de todas las mujeres, acostado en uno de los asientos mirando al cielo como si de un canal de televisión se tratara. Lo disfrute unos segundo hasta que su instinto le dijo que se retire, y así lo hizo… o eso intentó, en el intento de escape no se percato del inmenso tarro de basura metálico que tenia en frente, creando una orquesta de ruido que, obviamente capto la atención del muchacho

\- Ay, lo siento, Lys, digo, Lysandro, yo.., s-sigue con lo que, eso yo- se disculpaba mientras seguía pateando bolsas

\- No es problema, espera, ¿Como sabes mi nombre ?

\- Quien no sabe tu nombre es una mejor pregunta ...,bueno digo eres muy popular y eso - Y luego de un momento de silencio incomodo

\- Las clases terminaron, ¿porque sigues aquí?

\- Espero a una amiga - Mia pensó que sería mejor mentir ya que decirle que debía recuperar su teléfono que la endemoniada profesora de Física le arrebato, no era una muy buena primera impresión.

\- Lo mismo yo

La cabeza de Mia colapso unos momentos buscando algo de que hablar algo que decir pero ..

\- Si quieres esperamos juntos - sugirió Mia y un rojo se asomo por sus mejillas dejándola totalmente como un tomate y conforme intentaba a arreglar lo dicho con palabras sin sentido, el rojo de su rostro aumentaba.

\- Esta bien

\- ¿Que?

\- He dicho que si, esperemos juntos.

Mia se sentó a un costado de la banca donde se había estado acostado posteriormente Lysandro. En ese corto tiempo hablaron de muchos temas incluyendo sus materias favoritas ,sus familias, a que se dedicarían al graduarse y al parecer muchas empresas de indumentaria estaban interesados en contratarlo como modelo ya que vieron algunas fotos de su modelaje para la tienda de su hermano y muchos de ellos hasta le ofrecían vivienda y una beca de estudio, parecía un buen futuro pero el rostro de Lysandro no reflejaba específicamente felicidad lo que Mia rápidamente notó.

\- Pero que quieres hacer tú realmente - al preguntar la expresión de Lysandro cambió a una de tristeza pero su sonrisa seguía presente pero al instante su rostro dirigió su mirada a sus manos.

\- Me descubriste, creo, desde muy pequeño mi obsesión a sido la música, la poesía, el componer pero la razón de mudarnos aquí fue con el propósito de tener éxito y ganar dinero suficiente como para que mis padres no tuvieran que trabajar, son muy mayores, sus músculos son débiles y trabajar en el campo es muy agotador - Mia no lograba decifrar la expresión de su rostro pero por alguna razón le provocó una sensación extraña. - Seguro ya te estoy aburriendo

\- La verdad es que nunca he estado tan interesada en una conversación como ahora - Dicho eso sus miradas se unieron unos segundos hasta que un *Ringg* se escucho, la campana del demonio indicaba el horario de salida. Lysandro se levanto de su asiento y estrecho su mano a Mia y la ayudo a levantarse. El contacto de su mano con su piel la hizo temblar unos instantes y sentir otra vez ese sentimiento de nervios y felicidad. La saludó amablemente, agradeció el momento y se marcho.

Esa noche le fue imposible dormir a Mia, sus pensamientos la agobiaban y la curiosidad todavía mas. Esa tarde había conocido a un Lysandro totalmente diferente del que se había imaginado que sería, uno mucho mas amable, sincero, inteligente, bondadoso e indefenso pero a la misma vez seguro que curiosamente la hizo sentir cosas que jamas en su vida se imaginó que sentiría, y se preguntaba a si misma ¿será eso a lo que llaman mariposas en el estomago?, en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que esa podría haber sido la ultima ves que hablase con el, era muy popular y apuesto como para hablar con una chica como ella, pensó.

A la mañana siguiente, ya en el instituto y sentada en su asiento, Mia sacaba sus libros para su próxima clase. Lysandro entro al salón junto con sus compañeros y se acomodó en su asiento, Mia lo miraba detenidamente hasta que este enfocó su mirada en esta y alzó la mano en forma de saludo con una sonrisa, Mia respondió con el mismo gesto, minutos después la clase empezó pero para Mia le fue imposible concentrarse, bueno, mas de lo normal. Sus de nuevo ese sentimiento recorrió su pecho, no la había ignorado como pensó que haría.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron y no había mañana que Lysandro no saludara a Mia al llegar, a veces también intercambiaban algunas palabras a la salida y con cada palabra de él el corazón de Mia saltaba de alegría. Así los días pasaron, se acercaba el baile de fin de curso y los pasillos estaban repletos de chicos pidiendo compañeras para el baile, excepto Lysandro y sus amigos, si alguien quería ir con ellos al baile tenían que ser las chicas quienes se lo pidan. Mia aprovecho la situación para declarar sus sentimientos hacia el y los esperó a salir de su clase de gymnasia, vio pasar uno por uno a todos los chicos y cuando finalmente salió tomó valor y se paró frente a el.

\- Hola Lysandro

\- Hola, no te había visto, por cierto ahora me doy cuenta de que no se tu nombre - Con esa declaración Mia sintió un poco de tristeza pero eso no la detuvo.

\- oh si, Mi nombre es Mia

\- Lindo nombre, Mia

\- Gracias

\- Bueno en que puedo ayudarte, Mia - Con cada palabra de Lysandro los nervios de Mia aumentaban, tardo unos minutos en tomar coraje y contó hasta 3.

\- Me gustas, Lysandro... - Mas silencio, la expresión de Lysandro cambio totalmente a una totalmente seria.

\- Sabes, no me esperaba esto de ti - dicho eso las esperanzas de Mia desaparecían lentamente. - Te creía diferente, no de esas mujeres que se enamoran a primeras del hombre que es amable con ellas sino alguien mas inteligente, supongo que me equivoque. - Mia intento contener las lagrimas cuando finalmente consiguió hablar.

\- Si tienes razón me enamoré de ti porque fuiste amable, mejor dicho, el primero que fue amable conmigo en mucho tiempo, el primero que no me habla para recordarme lo poco atractiva que soy, el primero que no me ignora, ¿acaso sabes lo difícil que alguien te guste y saber que probablemente nunca te dirija la palabra? - No pudo contenerlo, las lagrimas salieron disparadas de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el vacío y el dolor en su pecho incrementaban. - Yo también pensé que eras diferente. - Dicho eso, se retiro por el pasillo lentamente, limpiando sus lagrimas, avanzando mirando hacia adelante.

Las semanas pasaron con ellas los meses y con ellos los años y nunca volvieron a dirigirse la palabra, pero Mia nunca lo olvidó.

Ahora tengo 22 años, vivo en en un departamento en la cuidad con mis dos adorables conejos. Trabajo como fotógrafa y editora para una revista de moda, antes trabajaba para una empresa de viajes, viajaba mucho y solía sacar fotos de los paisajes mas hermosos que halla visto, disfrutaba ese empleo pero la paga no era muy buena.

Y para mi suerte, mi vecina resulta ser mi mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo, Samantha, es la mujer mas extrovertida e impaciente que he conocido pero también es una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida.

Lamentablemente jamas volví a ver a Lysandro, mi único y decepcionante amor.

 _Jueves 7:45 a.m_

 _\- MIA!, JURO QUE SI NO VEO TU MALDITO TRASERO DELANTE DE ESTA PUERTA EN 5 MIN. LAS CONSECUENCIAS SERÁN DOLOROSAS - gritaba Samantha detrás de la puerta de mi departamento probablemente despertando al resto de los vecinos._

 _\- Espera un segundo!, estoy alimentando a Hiro - conteste mientras acariciaba a mi conejo._

 _\- Pues tu lindo conejo no tendrá mucho alimento si te despiden, Mía, trabajamos para una de las revistas mas importantes en el mundo lo menos que puedes hacer es llegar a tiempo - Reprochó Sam._

 _\- Lo se, lo siento, no dormí bien anoche - Los momentos de soledad, en plena noche, más vino no son buena combinación._

 _Al llegar al las oficinas deposité mis pertenencias en mi escritorio al mismo tiempo que Sam lo hacia en otro de bloc de oficina que quedaba justo en frente del mio, muy conveniente para hablar y pasar el rato. Comencé a revisar y editar algunas imágenes que había tomado la semana anterior para la nueva edición que saldría la semana siguiente._

 _Unas horas de pura concentración pasaron hasta que por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo. Sam y yo nos dirigimos hacia una de las cafeterías, en la esquina del edificio. Claro que las oficinas cuentan con cafetería pero nos parecía mucho mas relajante y liberador comer fuera del lugar de trabajo. Al llegar ordenamos un simple sándwich con té helado y nos acomodamos en los sillones de la cafetería._

 _-_ ¿T _e has enterado? - preguntó Sam al mismo tiempo que chequeaba su móvil._

 _\- Si no se de que se trata, lo mas probable es que no_

 _\- La agencia contrató nuevos modelos, luego de el despido de aquellos rusos caras de piedra. Dicen que son muy requeridos en las marcas de alta costura._

 _\- Amanda, la secretaria, me habló de ellos dijo que al parecer son muy controladores con respecto a las sesiones de foto y ya hicieron despedir a uno de los fotógrafos. - acoté por último. Comencé a admirar e los alrededores, inspeccionando el lugar, parecía un estilo vintage moderno, las paredes estaban desgastadas lo que le daba un poco de elegancia, al igual que los cuadros en blanco y negro._

 _Luego de terminar nuestros almuerzos, marchamos nuevamente a las oficinas. Al llegar,rápidamente nos instalamos para por fin terminar con nuestra labor y volver a nuestros acogedores departamentos, o eso fue lo que pensé que haríamos si no fuera porque mi jefa me citó a su oficina. Le dirigí un expresión temor a Sam ya que siempre y digo siempre la llamada de un superior en cualquier momento de la vida siempre es o algo bueno o algo malo, no hay término medio._

Dí unos pequeños golpes en la puerta hasta que oí el permiso de entrada y me introduje en ella lentamente. Permanecí de pie, esperando el permiso de poder sentarme pero al parecer fue un anuncio rápido. Por suerte solo mencionó que remplazaría a la fotógrafa en la sesión de hoy a las 3:00, ya que esta se tomó una licencia de algunos meses.

Dicho todo eso, acepte la oferta y me retire nuevamente a mi escritorio. le informé a Sam de lo sucedido hace unos minutos para calmar sus nervios y me enfoqué en mi trabajo.

El reloj marcó las 2:30 y ya era tiempo de partir al la sesión de fotos. Tomé mi cámara únicamente ya que todo el equipo se encontraba en el estudio que se ubicaba en el mismo edificio. Una vez en el estudio coloqué mi cámara en el trípode e hice los ajustes correspondientes hasta que el primer modelo y aproveche el tiempo en el que el modelo se acomodaba para tomar un sorbo de café.

\- Muy bien, Lysandro, comencemos - anunció el acomodador. Lysandro suena familiar, pensé para misma y justo en ese momento voltee mi rostro.

* * *

 **CHAN! jajajaja.**

 **Si les ha gustado comenten y digan me que les parece, que les gusta, que no y que otro personaje les gustaría que apareciera.**

 **Ademaaas les cuento que planeo seguir con mi fic anterior asi que pasad a leerlo. c:**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. Viejas emociones

**Bueno el segundo capitulo aquí esta, ahora que tengo tiempo libre me dedicare a terminar los fics. Mas allá de las Reviews tengo fe en ese fic porque se que les va a gustar. Ademas, por lo menos yo adoro las historias de amor no correspondido, me fascinan. Ademas estoy terminando el capitulo 4 de mi otro fic así que pronto estará publicado. Besos y disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

Dicho y hecho al voltear mi cabeza me encontré con el hombre que probablemente marco mi vida para siempre. Mi cuerpo inmediatamente se estremeció, la sensación era indescriptible, sentía una combinación de nervios, desesperación y también vergüenza de mi elección de ropa.

La sesión de fotos comenzó. La vestuarista acomodó la ropa de Lysandro mientras él se acomodaba en posición, mi primer pensamiento fue que si yo me pusiera en esa posición me vería completamente ridícula ¿porque él se ve tan deslumbrante?, porque se ve tan… el.

Luego de 1 hora larga de sesión finalmente lego un reseso automáticamente salí corriendo al baño a refrescarme la cara y procesar todo esto. Ese hombre estaba modelando para mi cámara, su cuerpo era totalmente angelical y mientras más pensaba lo magnifico que era, más me entristecía, como se me pudo ocurrir que ese hombre alguna vez iba a siquiera considerarme como su novia, en que estaba pensando, necesito salir de aquí lo antes posible. Tome mi teléfono y solo al encenderlo me percate de la hora, PASE 20 MINUTOS MIRANDO EL ESPEJO! Tome mis cosas y salí corriendo de allí.

Al llegar al estudio todo el mundo me estaba mirando, algunos con cara de preocupación y otros con enojo más que nada el coordinador de la sesión, pedí disculpas y continuamos con la sesión.

Después de otras largas dos horas, la sesión finalmente termino. Recogí rápidamente mi cámara, mi trípode y cuando termine de acomodar los mismos en el bolso me detuve a ver dónde estaba, mire a mi alrededor me sorprendí al ver tanta ropa, normalmente a los fotógrafos siempre nos daban un pequeño cuarto o una mesa donde dejar nuestras pertenencias pero este lugar parecía más un camerino. En ese mismo momento se escuchó el sonido de la perilla de la puerta, no podía dejar que me vean pensarían que soy una pervertida. Me apresuré a esconderme detrás de uno de los percheros por suerte el perchero contenía largos sacos por lo que mis pies estarían cubiertos.

\- AHH! esto es realmente agotador, dos horas completas solo posando para una cámara?! - reprochaba una voz masculina.

\- Dices lo mismo en cada sesión. - Otra voz masculina pero esta era un poco más grave y sonaba más familiar. La curiosidad me llamó y moví un poco uno de los sacos para ver de quien se trataba y mis temores fueron confirmados, el dueño de esta vos efectivamente, era Lysandro.

\- Porque es cierto. Muero de hambre, daría lo que fuera por una hamburguesa y un refresco... Alguien dejo su bolso aquí - los pasos del mismo se fueron aproximando y mi ansiedad iba aumentando.

\- Hay como equipos de fotografía y un saco - Dijo la otra voz masculina mientras inspeccionaba mi bolso como si el de un criminal se tratara.

\- Castiel, dejo eso, no te pertenece - Lo reprendió Lysandro.- Vamos el restaurant de la esquina debería estar abierto, si nos apresuramos podemos pedir comida china -. Al parecer al tal Castiel debía gustarle la comida china porque ni bien la menciono, ambos desaparecieron del camerino.

Finalmente salí de mi escondite, el peligro ya había terminado pero cuando quise avanzar sentí que algo me lo impedía, voltee a ver de qué se trataba y como si el destino estuviera en mí contra el cordón de mi zapatilla se atoro en una de las rueditas del perchero. Intente des atarlo pero parecía muy atascada y como si fuera poco se escuchaban pasos de alguien aproximándose y mi logre esconderme detrás del mismo perchero del lado donde estaba atorado mi cordón. Para mi sorpresa era Lysandro, nuevamente, quien aparentemente estaba buscando algo y cuando suspiro un ¨aquí esta¨ creí que lo peor había pasando entonces di un paso sigiloso adelante pero recordé el incidente con mi cordón y pude sentir como el perchero caía lentamente detrás de mí, dejándome completamente expuesta. Lysandro miraba sorprendido la situación. Nos quedamos un incómodo minuto en silencio esperando que alguno de los dos hablara.

\- L-Lo siento, yo.. - dije finalmente al mismo tempo en el que torpemente intentaba levantar el perchero.

\- Estabas escondida? - pregunto el

\- S-Si, lo que paso fue que intentaba recoger mis cosas y justo tu y tu amigo entraron, y no quería parecer una pervertida así que me escondí

\- Te escondiste en el camerino de dos hombres para no parecer pervertida?- Touché, tiene razón.

\- Si, sé que no es muy brillante...

\- Para nada - Termino la frase

\- Si, lo siento, y siento lo del perchero es que, la verdad torpeza es mi segundo nombre

\- No te disculpes, no soy el dueño del estudio - Replico mientras levantábamos al mismo tiempo el bendito perchero.- Espera, yo te conozco, he visto ese rostro antes -.

\- Íbamos a la secundaria juntos, soy Mía

\- Mía, si lo recuerdo, no has cambiado mucho

\- Bueno, tú tampoco, bueno, además del nuevo físico

\- Gracias por el cumplido, bueno creo que debo irme

\- S-si yo también mi compañera me espera

\- Bueno entonces, vamos juntos

El viaje hasta la salida fue de lo más callado pero solo el hecho de estar con él me hacía sentir esas viejas emociones que sentía, años atrás. Al llegar a la salida me encontré con una escena de lo más inesperada, en ella se encontraba Sam y el amigo de Lysandro hablando, más bien coqueteando en el exterior de auto. No es tan inesperada, Sam es muy guapa, siempre es de llamar la atención cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, no es de extrañar que un modelo tenga interés.

\- Lamento interrumpir, pero de debemos irnos - reprocho Lysandro, sin despejar la mirada de su amigo

\- Bien, entonces tienes mi número - dijo Sam

\- Si, estamos en contacto - respondió el pelirrojo. El coqueteo iba para rato hasta que finalmente Lysandro puso fin al cortejo. Ambos nos despedimos y cada uno siguió su camino.

Al llegar al departamento, Sam y yo preparamos pasta casera y decidimos que se quedaría a dormir, de todos modos al día siguiente teníamos el día libre. Pero parecía como si tuviéramos un tercero porque Sam no se despegaba del teléfono.

\- Sam, no quiero ser pesimista, pero estas segura de lo que haces. Es un modelo, deben tener 40 chicas como tú a su alrededor - Explique

\- Mia no te preocupes, no parece mala persona. Además, gracias a mis tácticas de seducción, nos conseguí una fiesta la semana próxima- respondió.

Negársele a Sam era prácticamente imposible, mas fácil era congelar el infierno, por lo mismo cedí aunque no me apetecía ver al hombre que me revuelve el estómago cada vez que se me aparece, coquetear con otras súper modelos, pero tal vez eso me ayudara a hacerme a la idea de que es completamente inalcanzable.

* * *

 **Taa taaan jaaja, ok este es el capitulo, espero que les guste y recuerden que con el tiempo se pone bueno asi que lean y por ultimo les recuerdo que el otro fic se va a actualizar pronto así que paciencia.**

 **eso es todo, Besoos**


End file.
